Start with a kiss
by Vea Kim
Summary: YUNJAE/yaoi/romance/chapter 4 END/ancur/dll - karena makanan dapat membawa kebahagiaan...'-
1. Chapter 1

**START WITH A KISS**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**YUNJAE**

**Karena ini dunia mereka, yang lain Cuma numpang!**

**.**

**Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena ada perulangan, jujur saya nggak sadar dan baru tau setelah baca coment kalian. Tapi untuk 'pip', bisa bukan anda meminta dengan sopan, karena ini bukan di sengaja. Tapi saya terima kasih untuk saran anda, lain kali akan saya cek dulu sebelum post.**

**.**

**.**

Kim Yoon Hye. Gadis itu sedang melipat tangan di depan dada sambil menatap kesal seraut wajah seindah malaikat di depannya.

"Kau tau berapa jam aku menunggumu Oppa? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untukmu!" ucap gadis itu datar lalu melepas kaca mata hitam yang dipakainya "Ayolaah... Kau seharusnya tau bagaimana sibuknya aku saat ini Oppa! Sebentar lagi aku akan ujian kenaikan kelas, aku harus belajar ekstra di sela-sela waktu kosongku. Jadwal syutingku juga tidak sedikit! Kalau kau mau pulang hanya untuk menyiksaku aku sangat berterima kasih kepadamu!"

Namja itu hanya tersenyum lebar lalu memeluk gadis yang tengah kesal di hadapannya "Baby... Bogoshipo!" ucapnya riang.

"YAA lepaskan aku Jae Oppa!" dengan kasar di dorongnya namja itu "Aku bukan gadis kecil lagi!"

"Kau tetap jadi gadis kecilku! Jja, kita pulang! Aku ingin memakan sup ayam gingseng buatan Eomma!"

"Ck, menyebalkan!"

**.**

**.**

Ruangan itu terasa ramai dan hangat. Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan senyum lembutnya. Seorang namja dengan wajah cerianya dan seorang gadis dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Shieroo!" tolak gadis itu mati-matian.

"Kau tidak bisa menolak Yoon ah,"

"Aku tidak ingin kau membuat kekacauan Oppa!"

Yoon Hye cukup paham sifat Oppanya yang polos dan sedikit bodoh itu. Kim Jaejong, namja dengan wajah cantik yang membuatnya sedikit iri itu memiliki aura yang mempesona. Mata bulat, bening, dan besar yang mampu menyedot siapapun yang menatapnya. Juga bibir semerah buah cherry yang penuh. Well, untuk ukuran namja, dia terlalu indah. Tetapi terkadang Jaejoong juga melakukah hal-hal aneh. Lihat saja hobbinya yang mengoleksi benda-benda berbau Hello Kitty, juga kecintaannya terhadap binatang Gajah. Keahlian masaknya? Well, tidak perlu diragukan. Dia benar-benar namja yang 'berbeda'. Selain itu dia juga sedikit frontal, pemaksa, dan terlalu protectif terhadap adik semata wayangnya, Yoon Hye.

Kim Yoon Hye sendiri adalah murid senior highschool tingkat dua. Saat ini dia sudah bekerja menjadi seorang artis yang membintangi beberapa drama Korea.

"Kau pasti takut nanti ada yang menawariku jadi artis, benar bukan? Tenang saja, aku tidak tertarik," kata Jaejoong sambil menyuapkan sepotong daging ke dalam mulutnya.

"Bukan itu..." jawab Yoon Hye putus asa "Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi kalau kau ada di sana Oppa,"

"Itu bukan alasan!"

"Eomma..." gadis itu menatap Eommanya dengan wajah memelas.

"Kenapa tidak boleh Yoon ah?! Wajar bukan Oppamu ingin menemanimu,"

Jaejoong tertawa menang "Pulang sekolah besok, aku yang akan mengantarmu Baby Yoon,"

Dengan brutal, Yoon Hye menjejalkan berbagai makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Mengabaikan larangan managernya untuk membatasi porsi makan. Well, mod buruk bisa datang kapan saja bukan?!

**.**

**START WITH A KISS**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**YUNJAE**

**.**

"Kau sudah siap?"

"Dua puluh menit lagi aku harus tiba di gedung YJS!" balas gadis itu sambil memakai sabuk pengamannya.

"Sure Honey!"

Jaejoong mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Ia sangat menikmati hari pertamanya di Korea. Sebelumnya ia tinggal di Jepang. Bersama ayahnya. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, ayah dan ibunya bercerai. Ayahnya yang orang Jepang kembali ke negara asalnya sementara ibunya tetap di Korea bersama Yoon Hye. Saat itu Jaejoong memutuskan untuk ikut ayahnya, bagaimanapun ia harus menjaga pria itu. Tapi beberapa bulan yang lalu pria itu menikah lagi. Well, tidak ada alasan lagi untuk Jaejoong tetap di sana. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea dan menetap di sana.

"Yoon ah, apa pekerjaanmu menyenangkan?! Kau baik-baik saja selama ini bukan?"

Yoon Hye memutar bola matanya "Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu Oppa, kita bertemu terakhir kali tiga minggu yang lalu saat kau mengurus kepindahanmu, bukan tiga tahun!"

Jaejoong tertawa kecil "Aku sangat bahagia bisa berkumpul lagi dengan kalian,"

"Ya, ya, aku juga bahagia. Perhatikan jalanmu, jangan sampai terlewat!"

Jaejoong membelokkan mobilnya masuk ke dalam area YJS Entertaiment. Dan sepuluh menit kemudian, mereka sudah tiba di lokasi syuting.

"Kau sudah datang Yoon ah? Siapa yang mengantarmu?" tanya Kim Joong Hoon, manager Yoon Hye.

"Jaejoong Oppa, dia baru pulang kemarin dari Jepang!"

"Ah, anyeong Jaejoong ssi," kedua namja itu saling tersenyum sambil membungkukkan badan "Jja, cepat! Nona Rim sudah menunggumu," Hoon Manager segera menggiring Yoon Hye ke ruang stylis sementara Jaejoong sedang sibuk membalas pesan temannya dari Jepang.

**.**

**.**

Namja cantik itu tertawa saat membaca pesan dari Yamashita Tomohisa, teman sekolahnya di Jepang. Jaejoong baru saja mengiriminya foto selca dirinya yang ada di studio syuting. Haah... Ia akan sangat merindukan Jepang. Tapi ia tidak menyesal memilih kembali ke Korea.

"YAA, ROLLING ACTION!"

Teriakan sutradara itu membuat Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya menatap Yoon Hye yang sedang syuting di sana.

"Aku tidak bisa Oppa," Yoon Hye mengalihkan wajahnya dari namja itu.

"Yoon ah," namja itu meraih dagu Yoon Hye, menatapnya "Kau mencintaiku bukan?"

"A...aku..."

Mata Jaejoong perlahan semakin lebar dan semakin lebar saat melihat namja itu semakin dekat dengan adiknya. Tiba-tiba saja kaki itu bergerak, berlari dengan cepat "Tungguuu!" teriaknya.

BRAAAK...

CUP

CUP

CUP

Loading please...

Semua mata membelak. Nafas mereka terkesiap. Entah arwah mereka masih ada atau tidak hanya malaikat yang tau.

Namja itu membeku. Jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Ia tidak merasakan nafasnya. Bibir cherry itu menekan lembut bibirnya.

"Jangan lakukan itu pada adikku, dia masih kecil," bisiknya pelan.

Hyuuuung~

Bruuuuuk...

"JUNG YUNHO!"

Namja itu pingsan dengan suksesnya diiringi teriakan kompak dari staf.

**.**

**START WITH A KISS**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**YUNJAE**

**.**

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu Yoon Hye tidak mau bicara pada Jaejoong. Akibat perbuatan Jaejoong itu, Yunho langsung membatalkan kontrak. Sebenarnya tidak masalah karena penggantinya adalah aktor yang sedang naik daun, Shim Changmin. Tapi karena hal itu, Yoon Hye sangat malu pada para staf, terlebih pada yunho. Setiap berpapasan dengan Yoon Hye, mereka selalu tersenyum penuh arti seakan bertanya 'apa-kau-adik-si-gay-itu?!'. Tapi bukan hal itu yang membuat Yoon Hye marah.

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan! Laki-laki itu sekarang selalu mengikutiku untuk menanyakanmu!"

"Kenapa kau memberi nomor ponselku? Dia tidak berhenti menelepon dari tadi," keluh Jaejoong.

"Dia mengikuti sampai ke toilet Oppa!" jerit Yoon Hye "Kalau wartawan tau, reputasiku bisa hancur! Aku pasti akan terkena gosip skandal!"

"Bagaimana ini?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana? Aku bahkan tidak tau harus bicara apa, kenapa kau menciumnya saat ituuu?" teriak Yoon Hye frustasi.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin dia menciummu!"

"Itu hanya akting Oppa! Akting!"

"Aku tidak perduli!"

"Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil!"

BRAAAK...

Pintu kamar dibanting keras.

**.**

**START WITH A KISS**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**YUNJAE**

**.**

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Junsu, teman sebangku Jaejoong "Pertama kali kau datang kemari sangat bahagia, kenapa sekarang tidak bersemangat?"

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas panjang "Sepertinya aku dalam masalah sekarang,"

"Apa itu?"

"Anyeong haseo!" teriakan Cha Seongsaengnim membuyarkan murid-murid yang sedang asyik mengobrol. Termasuk Jaejoong dan Junsu.

"Kebetulan sekali, hari ini kita kedatangan beberapa murid baru. Ini sangat mendadak karena Seongsaengnim baru diberitahu kemarin. Kuharap kalian dapat menerimanya dengan baik,"

Ruangan itu langsung penuh bisik-bisik misterius. Cha Seongsaengnim menoleh ke arah pintu "Kalian boleh masuk!"

Dengung bisikan itu semakin terdengar keras. Tidak hanya seorang murid, malainkan tiga orang.

"Shim Changmin, Park Yoochun dan Jung Yunho! Mereka adalah teman baru kalian,"

DEG

Jaejoong langsung mengangkat kepalanya yang terkulai di atas meja begitu mendengar nama keramat itu di sebut. Dan saat itulah tatapan mata mereka bertemu.

"Jaejoongie?"

Satu panggilan itu berhasil mensenyapkan ruang kelas itu. Serentak semua orang menoleh pada Jaejoong.

Cegluk

Jaejoong menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Bencana datang di depan matanya.

"Jaejoongii!" dengan semangat sang siswa baru, Jung Yunho berlari menghampiri namja yang tengah duduk kaku di bangkunya itu "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu lagi!"

Greeep...

Tanpa aba-aba dipeluknya namja itu dengan erat sambil menggoyangkan badannya ke kanan dan ke kiri "Kenapa tidak mengangkat teleponku? Akhirnya sekarang kita bisa sekelas," senyum Yunho.

"GYAAAAAAA..." teriak Jaejoong keras begitu sadar. Didorongnya tubuh Yunho keras hingga namja itu menabrak bangku di belakangnya.

"Wae?" tanya Yunho sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Tentu saja karena dirimu!"

Namja itu membulatkan matanya "Kau gila?"

"Kau membuatku gila Jongie,"

"Jangan bercanda Jung Yunho!"

"Aku tidak pernah bercanda, aku serius! Aku menyukaimu!"

"Kau benar-benar gila! Aku ini namja dan aku tidak menyukaimu!"

"Tapi kau yang lebih dulu menciumku," jawab Yunho polos diiringi seluruh mata yang membelak.

Jaejoong? Jangan ditanya seberapa shocknya dia.

BRUUUK...

"JONGIIIIE!"

Namja cantik itu sukses jatuh pingsan.

**.**

**START WITH A KISS**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**YUNJAE**

**To be continue or end?**

**.**

**Lagi-lagi dapet ide pas lagi ngejongkrok di toilet. Sebenernya saya lagi hiatus, tapi tangan gatel pingin ngetik. Baru pulang dari desa, jadi kepala rada puyeng. Pinginnya jadiin oneshot tapi badanku capek. Gak tau ngelanjutnya kapan, sebenernya dijadiin drable ato gantung gini seru juga hahahhaha #evillaugh**


	2. Chapter 2

**START WITH A KISS**

**YUNJAE**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**Karena ini dunia mereka, yang lain cuma numpang!**

**.**

**Perhatian buat PARK CHUNNIE ABEL, KISHIZHERA, JULIE YUNJAE, ZMCA, XIAHTIC4CASSIE, JUNG HO JOONGIE, DAN AUTHOR2 YUNJAE LAINNYA**

**Kalo kebetulan baca ff ini (ngarep banget dah), LANJUTIN FFNYA DOONK . aku selalu menanti u_u**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

"Hyung, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?" bisik Junsu pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa bercerita sekarang su-ie," balas Jaejoong. Kepala namja itu tengah sibuk melongok, mengintip di balik semak-semak. Matanya yang bulat dan besar menatap dengan cemas.

"Boo? Boojaee?"

Yunho masih saja berteriak-teriak mencarinya di koridor sekolah sana.

"Hyung, apa kau gay?"

Jaejoong membeku, lalu menoleh pada Junsu.

Pletak

"Yaa, appo!" Junsu langsung meringis sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Jaejoong mendelik "Tapi aku tidak tau… Hal seperti itu sudah biasa di Jepang,"

Bletak

"Yaa! Kenapa menjitakku?"

"Kau menyebalkan!"

Greeep…

"Boojaee ketemuu!"

Siiiing~ *efek membatu

"HUWAAAAAAAAAA…."

BRUUUK…

Yunho meringis sambil mengusap lengannya yang tergores tanah. Jaejoong baru saja mendorongnya hingga terjatuh.

"Berhenti mengikutikuu!" teriak Jaejoong.

Yunho tertawa kecil "Kau sangat manis,"

"Gezzzz…"

"Apa aku harus meninggalkan kalian?" tanya Junsu polos.

Seketika Jaejoong melotot padanya "Ayo pergi!" katanya kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

Junsu menatap bingung "Yang dia ajak aku atau kau?" tanyanya pada Yunho.

"Tentu saja aku!" jawab Yunho percaya diri kemudian langsung sambil berlari menyusul Jaejoong.

Junsu hanya menatap polos kemudian dia kembali berjongkok mencari uang recehnya yang tadi terjatuh.

"KIM JUNSUUU!"

"Sepertinya Jae Hyung memanggilku," gumam namja itu sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

**.**

**.**

"Hahh… Aku tidak percaya kalau aku akan berada di sini," desah Yoochun sambil memutar-mutar kaleng soda di tangannya.

"Aku tidak percaya mie ramen di sinis sangat enak," balas Changmin lalu menjejalkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

Yoochun mendengus "Kenapa Yunho harus mengajak kita pindah juga? Aiish… Anak itu. Bisa-bisanya menyukai seorang laki-laki,"

"Kau yakin Yunho Hyung bisa mendapatkannya dalam satu bulan Hyung?"

"Entahlah… Yang jelas setelah satu bulan, mau tidak mau aku akan kembali ke sekolahku. Terserah Yunho ingin tinggal di sini atau tidak,"

"Aura di sini aneh Hyung,"

"Bagaimana tidak aneh kalau kau terus di kelilingi oleh semua gadis? Kau mau memberikan tanda tangan?"

"Bukankah kau yang senang melakukannya?"

Yoochun memutar bola matanya pada Changmin kemudian mengangkat sebelah tangannya, melambai pada para gadis yang sejak tadi mengerumuni mereka meskipun dalam jarak yang sedikit jauh.

"Gyaaaaaaaaa…. Yoochun Oppa sangat kereen…" teriak mereka kompak.

"Oh, Yoon Hye ssi!" panggil Changmin saat melihat seorang gadis yang sedang mengambil minuman di mesin otomatis. Dengan semangat Changmin melambaikan tangannya, menyuruh gadis itu bergabung.

Yoon Hye berjalan ke arah mereka lalu sedikit menunduk sebelum duduk di kursi yang di sediakan Changmin, mengundang bisik-bisik dari para siswi di situ tentang drama terbaru mereka.

"Hyung, Kim Yoon Hye adalah lawan mainku di drama yang sebelumnya dimainkan Yunho Hyung,"

"Ah, araseo. Park Yoochun imnida,"

"Kim Yoon Hye imnida,"

"kau masih tingkat dua bukan?"

Yoon Hye mengangguk pelan "Di… Dimana Yunho ssi? Kudengar dia ikut pindah kemari?"

"Kau tidak tau?" tanya Yoochun heran.

"Ye?"

"Yunho sekarang sedang membuntuti kakakmu,"

Blush…

Yoon Hye langsung tersenyum masam mendengarnya. Ingin rasanya dia menghilang. Benar-benar salah saat ia menuruti panggilan Changmin.

"Kau tau, Yunho hyung benar-benar seperti orang gila sekarang," tambah Changmin "Dia seperti terkena sihir,"

"Mwo? Maksudmu Oppaku mengguna-guna Yunho ssi begitu?"

"Ani! Aniyo! Bukan begitu,"

"Kalau kulihat… Sepertinya ciuman Jaejoong itu seperti sihir untuk Yunho," kata Yoochun.

"Benar!" tambah Changmin semangat "Dia terus-terusan memegang bibirnya setelah ciuman itu,"

Wajah Yoon Hye terasa panas. Hei, itu hal yang sensitif bukan, kenapa harus dibicarakan di depannya?! Dengan cepat gadis itu meminum soda yang tadi diambilnya.

"Tapi Changmin ah, kau menggantikan Yunho Hyung, berarti kau juga akan berciuman dengan Yoon Hye ssi?"

BRUUSHHH…

"Ukhuuk ukkhuuk…"

"Yoon Hye ssi, kau baik-baik saja?" kedua namja itu langsung panik.

Yoon Hye memegang dadanya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya. Gadis itu beranjak dari kursinya akan pergi.

"Apa perlu kuantar ke UKS?"

Yoon Hye menggeleng kuat-kuat masih tanpa menatap mereka "Aku tidak- apa-apa…" jawabnya kemudian segera berlalu sambil mengutuk Jaejoong dalam hati.

**.**

**START WITH A KISS**

**YUNJAE**

**.**

"ANIYO! KAU PULANG SENDIRI!" teriak Yoon Hye.

"Tapi Yoon… Si Yunho itu masih terus mengejarku," tatap Jaejoong memelas.

"Itu salahmu sendiri Oppa! Aku sedang kesal padamu!"

BRUUUM…

Mobil itu melesat pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri di parkiran. Namja cantik itu mengeram kesal. Adiknya itu memang sangat sadis kalau sedang bad mod. Well, sama sepertinya.

Langit sangat mendung. Sepertinya akan turun hujan sebentar lagi. dengan lemah Jaejoong berjalan pulang menuju halte bus.

TIN TIIIN…

Sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di dekatnya. Pintu mobil itu terbuka dan Jaejoong langsung menatap malas. Tidak bisakah ia bebas sebentar saja?

"Boo, ayo kuantar pulang," tawar Yunho.

Jaejoong sedikit mengernyit mendengar nama itu. Kenapa Yunho selalu memanggilnya dengan nama itu?! "Aniyo, kamsahamnida," jawabnya pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya mengantarmu pulang. Jangan khawatir!"

"Ayolah Hyung, lagipula sebentar lagi akan turun hujan," tambah Changmin dari dalam mobil.

"Tenang saja, ada kami. Yunho tidak mungkin macam-macam kepadamu," saut Yoochun yang langsung membuat Yunho mendelik.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan naik bus saja," senyum Jaejoong "Anyeong," pamitnya kemudian langsung berlalu.

Yunho menatap sejenak kemudian menutup pintu mobil "Kalian pulang saja,"

"Kau akan mengikutinya?" tanya Yoochun.

"Aku mengantarnya Yoochun ah," jawab Yunho kalem kemudian langsung berlari menyusul Jaejoong diiringi gelengan kepala dari dua sahabatnya.

"Antarkan aku ke studio dulu Changmin ah, aku ada pemotretan hari ini," pinta Yoochun.

"Ne, aku juga harus syuting. Yunho Hyung beruntung! Dari insiden itu dia jadi punya alasan untuk membatalkan kontrak dan beberapa iklan. Haah… Sebagai pelajar senior highschool tingkat tiga seharusnya aku di beri waktu luang untuk fokus pada ujian," keluh changmin "menjadi artis muda memang menyusahkan,"

"Poteslah pada Appamu yang produser film itu Changmin ah," balas Yoochun santai.

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong melangkah dengan lambat. Perasaannya tidak enak. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah antara ingin menoleh kebelakang atau tidak. Tetes-tetes air hujan mulai jatuh. Udara dingin membuat aura menjadi lebih seram. Jaejoong mengusap tengkuknya.

"Kau kedinginan?"

"HUWAAAAAAAAA…."

"huwaaaaaaa….."

Jaejoong langsung menjerit histeris saat mendengar bisikan serta sesuatu yang menyelimuti tubuhnya itu. Tanpa melihat ia langsung mengambil seratus ribu langkah.

Gerimis bertambah lebat. Jaejoong terus berlari tanpa berani menoleh kebelakang lagi. tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya mendadak berhenti saat ada seekor kucing yang melintas dihadapannya dengan cepat.

Bruuuk…

"HUWAAAAAA…"

BRUUUK…

"Aigoo…" seseorang melenguh pelan.

Jaejoong berusaha bangun sambil memegang pinggangnya yang sedikit sakit. Matanya langsung terbelak begitu melihat seseorang yang keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda darinya. Seseorang yang menabraknya dari belakang saat ia berhenti hingga mereka berdua terjungkal.

"YAA kenapa kau ada di sini? Kau mengikutiku?" bentaknya.

"Kenapa kau berlari?" kesal orang itu.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu."

"Jangan bodoh Jung Yunho! Aku ini namja!"

"Aku tidak peduli!" kekeuh Yunho sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Pulanglah, halte bus sudah dekat," kata Jaejoong.

SET

Eh?

DEG

"Aku melihatmu kedinginan tadi," kata Yunho pelan sambil memakaikan jas sekolahnya pada Jaejoong, tidak menyadari kalau gerakan Jaejoong mengusap tengkuknya itu bukan karena kedinginan "Aku tidak ingin kau sakit,"

Deg…deg…deg…

Debaran itu membuat Jaejoong terpaku. Ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Kata-kata dan tatapan lembut Yunho membuatnya… err… berdebar.

Zzrrrsshh….

Hujan bertambah lebat. Cepat-cepat Jaejoong berdiri "Kita harus berteduh, ayo!" katanya kemudian berlari. Tapi baru beberapa meter, namja itu berhenti lalu berbalik ke belakang. Dahinya mengernyit saat melihat Yunho yang berusaha bangun sambil meringis kesakitan. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanyanya sambil berlari kembali.

"Kurasa aku terkilir,"

Tanpa berkata lagi, Jaejoong langsung meraih lengan Yunho, melingkarkan ke lehernya. Memapah laki-laki itu sambil berusaha mencari tempat berteduh.

Udara semakin dingin. Hujan tidak berhenti sejak tadi. Dan bus belum ada satu pun yang lewat. Jaejoong duduk diam sambil menatap aspal yang basah. Pakaiannya yang basah membuatnya merasa dingin. Ditambah dengan angin yang terkadang berhembus. Tapi itu tidak terlalu membuatnya menggigil. Ia memakai jas Yunho sekarang.

"HATSYIIIN…"

Suara itu membuatnya menoleh ke samping. Ah, dia hampir lupa ada makhluk lain di sebelahnya. Jung Yunho sedang menggosok-gosok tangannya di depan mulut sambil meniup-niupnya agar hangat. Hidung laki-laki itu memerah. Pakaiannya basah kuyup dan tubuhnya bergetar karena menggigil.

Sejenak, jaejoong tertegun melihatnya. Rambut jabrik Yunho yang basah, terkesan…err… keren.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Jaejoong "Pakailah jasmu," katanya sambil melepas jas itu.

"A-ani… Aniyo… nanti kau sakit, pakai saja," tolaknya.

Jaejoong terdiam menatapnya "Tapi kau lebih memerlukannya,"

Yunho menggeleng "Gwenchana…" bisiknya.

SET

Yunho membulatkan matanya saat Jaejoong meraih jemarinya. Namja cantik itu menggosoknya pelan sambil meniup-niupnya. Demi apa namja itu terlihat begitu indah? Bibir merah yang sibuk meniup itu benar-benar terlihat err… menggoda.

Jantung itu berdetak begitu keras. Bahkan Yunho tidak merasakan dingin lagi. Pikirannya hanya terpusat pada satu sosok rupawan di hadapannya. Seolah-olah dia adalah titik fokusnya.

Jaejoong meletakkan tangan Yunho di lehernya, menekankan lembut. Berharap panas dari tubuhnya dapat menghangatkan jemari yang sedingin es itu.

"Apa sudah lebih hangat?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Yunho.

DEG

Mata doe itu seperti tersedot ke dalam mata musang Yunho. Debaran jantung keduanya semakin menguat. Hening dan sunyi. Hanya suara hujan yang melantunkan nyanyian alamnya. Waktu seolah berjalan lambat ketika wajah Yunho semakin dekat. Tatapan itu saling terkunci. Deru nafas semakin keras.

Tepat ketika sapuan nafas hangat itu membelai wajah Jaejoong. Mata doe itu meredup, menutup perlahan. Tidak lama, sesuatu yang lembut menekan bibir plumnya dalam. Membuatnya tercekat dan tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa saat bibir hati itu mulai bergerak pelan, menggesek bibir plum merahnya.

"Mmhh…" lenguhan itu terdengar halus, membuat darah mereka berdesir dibawah permukaan kulit.

Perlahan tangan Yunho di leher Jaejoong, bergerak turun mengusap bahu namja itu, lalu merambat kebawah hingga mencapai pinggangnya tanpa melepaskan lumatan bibirnya.

"Nghh…" tangan itu menarik pinggang Jaejoong merapat hingga tubuh mereka saling menempel.

Tangan Jaejoong mencengkeram bahu Yunho erat. Bibirnya sedikit bergetar membalas lumatan itu.

Manis… Bibir Jaejoong terasa begitu manis dalam kuluman Yunho. Sekarang, suara hujan itu bercampur dengan suara decakan bibir mereka.

Seolah melupakan ego, melupakan status, melupakan segalanya, dan mengabaikan akal sehat biarlah hati yang mengambil alih untuk sementara…

**.**

**START WITH A KISS**

**YUNJAE**

**.**

**To be continue**

**.**

**Pendek ya? No protes. Ngetik di sela-sela jam kerja, nyolong-nyolong nih, maklum kalo pendek. Keburu ide ilang kalo di tunda. Well, moga aja next part idenya dateng cepet lagi, hahaha… see you next time, sayonara ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**START WITH A KISS**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**YUNJAE**

**Karena ini adalah dunia mereka, yang lain cuma numpang!**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

Nafas Jaejoong berderu. Matanya masih terpejam. Yunho bersandar di bahunya. Tiba-tiba saja wajah namja cantik itu terasa sangat panas. Kejadian barusan benar-benar memalukan.

"Y-yun?" panggilnya pelan.

Namja bermata musang itu tidak menjawab. Sama sekali tidak bergerak.

"Yunho?" Jaejoong mencoba menjauhkan tubuh Yunho, "Yun?"

Yunho mengerang pelan. Masih belum membuka matanya.

"Omo, badanmu panas sekali!" pekik Jaejoong saat tangannya menyentuh kulit lengan Yunho. Namja cantik itu langsung melepas jas yang di pakainya lalu menyelimutkan ke punggung Yunho sambil mendekapnya "Alamatmu dimana? Kau bisa sakit kalau seperti ini terus,"

"A-apartement samsundong, lantai 4 nomer 1236," jawab Yunho lemah, hampir tidak terdengar.

Terpaksa, Jaejoong menelepon agen taxi. Tidak mungkin ia membawa Yunho naik bus.

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Ia tidak menyangka Yunho tinggal di apartement sendiri. Kemana orang tuanya? Well, dia memang seorang artis, tidak heran kalau dia mampu membeli atau menyewa apartement. Tapi tetap saja dia masih berusia delapan belas tahun yang masih membutuhkan orang tuanya.

"Sekarang aku harus apa?" gumam Jaejoong pelan sambil menatap tubuh yang terbaring di ranjang itu. Untung saja Yunho selalu membawa card apartementnya jadi mereka bisa masuk ke dalam.

Namja cantik itu mendesah pelan. Pakaian Yunho harus diganti. Hanya ada dirinya di situ dan itu artinya ia yang harus menggantikannya. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Oh dear… Kenapa jantungnya berdegup keras. Ia bahkan belum melakukannya.

"Lakukan dengan cepat Kim Jaejoong!" katanya pada diri sendiri lalu melesat mencari lemari baju Yunho. Mengambil sepotong kaos longgar dan sebuah celana panjang. "Apa aku juga harus mengganti underwearnya?" bisiknya sendiri saat melihat lipatan rapi underwear dalam laci itu.

"Aiiish paboya!" Jaejoong memukul kepalanya sendiri "Dia bisa ganti sendiri nanti kalau sudah sadar!"

Jaejoong melepas kemeja seragam yunho lalu menggantinya dengan kaos longgar. Namja itu kemudian menyelimuti Yunho. Tangannya menyusup ke dalam, membuka kait celana Yunho dan berhati-hati untuk seminimal mungkin menyentuh celana itu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil memalingkan wajah ke arah lain. Setelah kait dan reseleting celananya terbuka, ia melepas celana namja itu beserta underwearnya kemudian memakaikan celana panjang. setidaknya ia tidak melihat apapun dengan bantuan selimut itu.

Jaejoong menghela nafas setelah selesai melakukannya. Kenapa rasanya berbeda? Mereka sesama namja bukan?!

"Nghh…" Yunho melenguh pelan, menyadarkan Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu segera membenarkan selimut Yunho kemudian pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil sebaskom air es dan kompres.

Jaejoong terpaksa memakai baju Yunho karena bajunya sendiri juga lumayan basah. Namja itu mencuci pakaian-pakaian yang basah itu kemudian membuat bubur.

Ponselnya berdering ketika ia baru saja mematikan kompor. Nama eommanya berkedip-kedip di layar ponsel itu.

"Yeoboseo?"

"Jae ah, kau ada di mana? Kenapa belum pulang?"

Dia baru menyadari kalau ini sudah larut malam.

"Ah, Eomma mianhae… Aku ada di rumah teman. Dia sedang sakit jadi aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Dia tinggal sendiri,"

"Waah kasihan sekali… Baiklah, Eomma hanya takut terjadi sesuatu padamu. Yoon Hye tadi sore pergi ke pulau Jeju untuk syuting. Besok sampaikan pada Seongsaengnim dia ijin tiga hari,"

"Araseo Eomma,"

Jaejoong menutup ponselnya lalu memandang Yunho. Ia membenarkan selimut laki-laki itu dan mengganti kompresnya. Ada yang Jaejoong tidak mengerti. Mengapa di apartement ini tidak ada satupun potret keluarga Yunho?! Kemana orang tuanya?

**.**

**START WITH A KISS**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**YUNJAE**

**.**

Yunho menggeliat pelan. Ia merasa dingin tapi badannya terasa panas. Namja itu menarik selimut lebih rapat. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ia membuka mata dan menyentuh bibirnya "Aku bermimpi?" gumamnya bingung. Seingatnya ia berciuman dengan Jaejoong. Tapi sekarang ia ada di atas tempat tidur, apa artinya itu hanya mimpi?

Yunho beranjak duduk sambil meringis pelan menahan kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut. Tapi sontak tubuhnya terdiam saat melihat sosok rupawan itu di sana. Ia menggosok matanya pelan dan sosok itu masih di sana. Apa dia sedang berhalusinasi?

Masih merasa tidak yakin, Yunho turun dari tempat tidurnya. Berjalan mendekati sosok itu. berjongkok di dekatnya. Kim Jaejoong sedang tidur di sofa. Ah jantungnya berdebar kencang saat menatap wajah malaikat itu. Dan baru disadarinya, Jaejoong sedang memakai pakaiannya. Ingatan Yunho mulai kembali. Kemarin, mereka kehujanan dan berteduh di halte. Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya memanas. Bibirnya tersenyum menatap Jaejoong. Ia juga ingat saat ia memberitahu alamat apartementnya. Jadi Jaejoong yang membawanya kemari? Yunho menatap pakaian yang dikenakannya dan semakin tersenyum lebar. Pasti namja cantik itu yang menggantinya bukan?!

Dengan pelan tangannya terulur menyentuh kulit pipi itu. Mengelusnya amat sangat pelan seolah takut kulit itu mudah pecah. Ia sendiri tidak tau mengapa bisa langsung jatuh cinta saat pertama kali matanya menatap wajah itu. Namja itu menyelimuti Jaejoong dengan selimut yang dipakainya kemudian melangkah menuju dapur. Ia tidak pernah memasak sebelumnya, Selama ini Lee ajhuma yang memasak untuknya. Wanita itu hanya datang pagi hari untuk membersihkan apartement, mencuci dan memasak. Tapi hari ini, dia ingin membuat sesuatu untuk namja cantik itu. Sepertinya ramen tidak buruk?!

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menggeliat pelan saat merasa panas. Ia menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sambil bangun perlahan. Mulutnya menguap lebar lalu tersentak saat menyadari hari sudah siang. Ah, bukankah ini hari minggu?! Namja cantik itu mendesah lega.

Ia menatap sekeliling dan baru sadar masih di apartement Yunho. Dahinya berkerut saat melihat tempat tidur itu kosong dan selimutnya berpindah ke atas tubuhnya. Perlahan, ia beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan tersaruk-saruk ke kamar mandi. Di mana Yunho? Pikirnya dalam hati. Setelah mencuci muka, Jaejoong pergi ke dapur berniat untuk memanaskan bubur yang dimasaknya semalam.

Tapi langkah kakinya terhenti di ambang pintu saat melihat sosok tampan itu ada di sana. Sedang menatap serius panci di atas kompor.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho tersentak langsung berbalik. Tapi bibirnya tersenyum lebar saat melihat Jaejoong "Aku sedang mencoba membuat ramen untukmu," jawabnya.

Jaejoong melangkah menghampiri Yunho, ia menempelkan tangannya ke dahi namja itu "Badanmu masih hangat. Seharusnya kau tidur saja. Tunggu sebentar!"

Namja cantik itu menghilang dari dapur. Tidak lama kemudian ia kembali dengan sebuah selimut. Dililitkannya selimut itu ke tubuh Yunho "Duduklah, biar kulanjutkan. Aku sudah membuatkanmu bubur semalam, tinggal dipanaskan," perintahnya sambil mendorong Yunho menuju kursi makan di dekat situ.

Yunho tersenyum menatapnya. Ia merasa bahagia sekali. Bertahun-tahun dalam hidupnya, ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang memberinya perhatian.

Hening. Sunyi…

Jaejoong diam sambil menatap bubur yang dipanaskannya sementara Yunho masih tetap menatapnya.

Treek…

Jaejoong meletakkan sedok itu ke dalam mangkok kecil.

"Yunho ssi," panggilnya tanpa menoleh menatap Yunho.

"Ye?"

"Berhentilah mengikutiku!"

Senyum dari namja tampan itu perlahan memudar. Hening beberapa saat hingga bibirnya mengeluarkan suara pelan "Waeyo?"

Jaejoong mengambil nafas pelan "Aku tidak tau kenapa kau melakukan hal itu. Terus terang saja, aku tidak percaya pada cinta pandangan pertama. Sangat tidak mungkin kalau kau secepat itu menyukaiku. Aku tidak sengaja saat itu. lagipula aku ini namja,"

"Aku tidak bisa…"

Deg…

Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya, menatap namja itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku tidak bisa Boo…" ulang Yunho sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ini tidak lucu yunho ssi," balas Jaejoong sambil mengalihkan tatapannya lagi.

"Boo… Kau mau mendengar sesuatu?" tanya Yunho retoris "Kau tau, dulu Appaku pernah berkata kepadaku. 'Yunho ah… Suatu saat nanti saat kau sudah dewasa, kau akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang bisa membuat jantungmu berdebar… Semakin kau menatapnya, jantungmu akan semakin berdebar… Jangan mengabaikan perasaanmu karena mungkin saja, dia adalah takdirmu…'

Aku masih mengingat jelas ucapan itu Boo… Hingga hari itu tiba. Hari saat kau mengecup bibirku, jantungku seperti ingin melompat keluar saat menatap wajahmu. Aku tidak tau, tapi itu memang benar. Semakin aku menatapmu, semakin kuat debaran jantungku… Dan mungkin saja, kau adalah takdirku. Tidak perduli kau ini apa."

Oh dear… Jaejoong terpaku di tempatnya. Darahnya berdesir hangat. Apa itu artinya Yunho adalah takdirnya juga? Karena selama ini Jaejoong belum pernah berdebar saat menatap seseorang.

Treek…

Jaejoong mengambil kembali sendoknya lalu membuka panci berisi ramen yang dimasak Yunho. namja cantik itu menyendok kuahnya lalu mencicipinya.

"Hambar…" komentarnya pelan "Kalau kau bisa membuat makanan dengan baik, mungkin aku akan betah berada di sisimu,"

Butuh beberapa detik untuk Yunho memahami maksud kalimat itu. Bibirnya mengembang. Ia beranjak dari duduknya untuk menghampiri namja cantik itu.

Greep…

"Yun?" mata doe itu tersentak saat yunho merengkuhnya dari belakang dengan kuat.

"Gomawo… Aku akan berusaha, kau akan jadi milikku Kim Jaejoong," bisik Yunho sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam lekukan leher itu.

Ah… Jaejoong merasakan jantungnya berdebar lagi. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis "Jja, makan buburmu lalu minum obat," perintahnya.

**.**

**START WITH A KISS**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**YUNJAE**

**.**

Yunho menatap layar tv itu dengan tatapan tajam. Berita kepulangan artis Song Hye Gyo menjadi hot topik di Korea. Karena begitu pulang dari amerika, artis itu akan mengeluarkan album barunya. Tanpa sadar nafas Yunho berderu keras. Jemarinya yang dingin mengepal. Dan terlihat sarat kebencian di matanya. Namja itu mematikan tv kemudian beranjak untuk tidur.

**.**

**.**

'Yunho ah, lihat itu Eomma,'

'Appa, kenapa Eomma tidak pernah pulang?'

'Eomma sedang bekerja, kau tidak boleh nakal ne?'

**.**

'Appa, kenapa aku tidak boleh bilang kalau Eomma Yunho adalah Song Hye Gyeo?'

'Turuti saja perintah Appa ne? Yunho tidak boleh mengatakannya pada siapapun. Bilang saja Eomma Yunho sedang ada di amerika. Nanti, Appa akan bercerita padamu,'

**.**

'Yunho ah, selamat ulang tahun. Ayo tiup lilinnya. Appa, Eomma akan selalu berdo'a untukmu,'

'Aku tidak punya Eomma, Appa!'

'Yunho,'

'Selama ini aku hanya melihatnya di layar kaca. Bukan seperti itu yang dinamakan Eomma! Tidak ada Eomma, hanya aku dan Appa!'

**.**

'E-eomma…'

'Siapa kau?'

'Aku Yunho…'

'Yunho? Ada apa meneleponku?'

'Eomma, appa… Appa sakit…'

'yunho ah, aku sedang sibuk sekarang. Mintalah bantuan Lee Ajhuma,'

'Ternyata appa berbohong padaku… Kau bukan Eommaku!'

'Mwo?'

'Maaf saya salah sambung Nona Song Hye Gyo ssi,'

**.**

'Appa kenapa kau meninggalkanku?'

'Mianhae Yunho ah… Appa tidak bisa menemanimu lagi… Jangan khawatir, ada Eomm_'

'AKU TIDAK PUNYA EOMMA! AKU TIDAK PERNAH PUNYA EOMMA! HANYA APPA!'

'Yunho… Kau harus menurut pada Lee Ajhuma ne?!'

'Appa… Kenapa harus kau yang mengidap kanker? Kenapa bukan aku?'

'Jangan menangis, kau harus menjadi anak yang berhasil nanti,'

'Aku bersumpah akan menjadi artis yang lebih hebat darinya! Aku akan menunggu saat-saat dimana dia mengakuiku sebagai putranya. Dan saat itu, aku tidak akan pernah mengakui dia sebagai Eomma! Aku bersumpah Appa!'

**.**

'Lee Ajhuma, ada apa kau meneleponku?'

'Yunho ah, Appamu…'

'ANDWAE!'

**.**

Hosh… hosh… Yunho terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas tersegal. Dadanya terasa sesak. Matanya penuh kegelapan. Bahkan pipi namja itu telah basah. Untuk yang kesekian kali, namja itu hanya bisa terisak dalam gelap. Dia lelah, dia tidak ingin sendiri lagi. Namja itu turun dari tempat tidurnya dengan cepat lalu menyambar kunci mobil di atas meja laci.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang. Di depan sebuah pintu rumah minimalis. Sudah jam dua pagi. Ia tidak sanggup memencet bell pintu itu. Akhirnya Yunho memilih untuk duduk di depan pintu itu. Menekuk lututnya sambil membenamkan kepalanya dalam tumpuan lengannya "Peluk aku boo…" isaknya lirih.

**.**

**START WITH A KISS**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**YUNJAE**

**To be continue**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**START WITH A KISS**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**YUNJAE**

**Karena ini adalah dunia mereka, yang lain cuma numpang!**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

"JAEJOONGI! SARAPAAN!"

Jaejoong yang mendengar teriakan Eommanya dari lantai bawah segera merapikan rambutnya kemudian menyambar tas dan turun ke bawah.

"Omoo… Kasihan sekali kau… Jadi kau tinggal sendiri selama ini?"

"Ne Ajhuma… Aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa…"

Langkah kaki Jaejoong berhenti di tengah-tengah anak tangga. Dahinya mengernyit heran mendengar suara-suara itu. Apa Yoon Hye sudah kembali?

Drap..drap…drap…

Ia melangkah semakin cepat menuruni tangga dan menuju ruang makan.

"Eomma_ YAA! Kenapa kau ada di sini?" teriak Jaejoong begitu melihat makhluk tampan itu duduk manis di meja makannya.

"Anyeong Boo!" Yunho melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Eomma menemukannya saat membuka pintu tadi pagi, semalam Yunho duduk di depan rumah kita, kasihan sekali…"

"Untuk apa kau duduk di sana?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Aku bermimpi buruk…" jawab Yunho tanpa menoleh "dan aku tidak tau harus kemana lagi,"

"Benar," saut Eomma Kim "Appanya sudah meninggal, Eommanya kabur ke Amerika, jadi dia tinggal sendiri saat ini. Sangat kasihan… Bagaimana mungkin namja berumur delapan belas tahun sepertinya bisa hidup sendiri… hiks…"

"Eomma, dia itu artis! Jangan tertipu oleh aktingnya!"

"Eh? Kau artis?" tanya Eomma Kim kaget "Pantas saja wajahmu familiar…"

"Benar Ajhuma… Di usiaku yang masih muda ini aku terpaksa menjadi artis untuk hidup… Dunia ini sangat kejam. Padahal aku masih ingin bermain… Masih ingin bebas, tapi aku sudah harus bekerja…" wajah maskulin itu kini terlihat sangat memelas seperti anak kucing yang dibuang.

"Aigooo… Aigooo… Kasihan sekali kau… hiks…"

"YAA jangan berlebihan seperti itu!"

"Jangan berteriak Jae!" bentak Eomma Kim "Itu sangat tidak sopan. Temanmu ini sedang menderita, seharusnya kau bersimpati padanya!"

Astaga… Jaejoong menabok jidatnya. Menderita? Apa Eommanya lupa pada anak bontotnya yang juga bekerja sebagai artis di usia muda?!

"Karena itu Ajhuma… Apa aku boleh tinggal di sini?" pinta Yunho dengan muka aegyeonya.

"Mwo_?"

"Tentu saja boleh! Anggaplah rumah sendiri, kau boleh tinggal di sini kapanpun kau mau,"

"Huwaaa Ajhuma gomawooo…"

Jaejoong menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

**.**

**START WITH A KISS**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**YUNJAE**

**.**

"Yaa, kenapa kau duduk di sini?" tanya Jaejoong saat Yunho bertengger manis di bangku Junsu.

"Aku tukar tempat duduk dengan Su-ie!" jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum manis.

Jaejoong menghela nafas pelan. Tanpa banyak bicara namja cantik itu duduk di sebelah Yunho. Haah… Jaejoong sedang bingung dengan keadaan dirinya. Pertama pernyataan cinta dari Yunho, lalu namja itu tiba-tiba saja tinggal di rumahnya. Dan sekarang, dia duduk di samping Jaejoong. Apa dia tidak tau kalau berada dalam jarak dekat bisa membuat jantung Jaejoong berdebar-debar?! Karena itu namja cantik ini selalu ketus. Well, apalagi kalau bukan untuk menutupi kegugupannya?!

**.**

**.**

"YAA JUNG YUNHO!"

Jaejoong yang tengah melamun tersentak kaget. Ia melihat hwang Seongsaengnim menatap kesal. Wajahnya menoleh menatap yunho yang ternyata sedang tertidur.

"Apa dia sedang tidur?" tanya Hwang Seongsaengnim sambil berjalan menghampiri bangku Yunho.

Jaejoong mengernyit saat melihat wajah yunho yang sedikit pucat. Jemari tangannya terulur menyentuh dahi yunho. Panas.

"Sepertinya Yunho sakit Seongsaengnim," kata Jaejoong sebelum Seongsaengnim itu menggebrak bangku Yunho.

"Benarkah?"

"Boleh aku membawanya ke ruang kesehatan?"

Hwang Seongsaengnim menyentuh dahi Yunho lalu mengangguk. Dengan pelan, Jaejoong menggoyang tubuh Yunho.

"Yunho ah, ayo kita ke ruang kesehatan,"

"Nghh~" Yunho melenguh pelan sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

"Su-ie, bantu aku,"

Jaejoong meraih lengan Yunho lalu membantunya berdiri dan menuntunnya bersama junsu menuju ruang kesehatan. Ternyata laki-laki itu masih belum sembuh benar.

"Apa kau akan tinggal di sini Hyung?" tanya Junsu.

"Aku akan mencari Dokter Cha, kau kembali saja dulu,"

"Eum," Junsu mengangguk patuh kemudian kembali ke kelas.

Jaejoong berjalan menuju lemari obat. Ia mengambil obat penurun panas dan segelas air putih.

"Yunho ah, ayo minum obatmu dulu,"

Dengan patuh Yunho meminum obatnya.

"Kau tunggu di sini, kupanggilkan Dokter Cha dulu,"

SET

Eh?

Jaejoong menatap kaget tangannya yang ditahan Yunho.

"Jangan pergi…" lirih Yunho "Peluk aku,"

Mata doe itu tertegun. Saat ini, Yunho terlihat benar-benar rapuh. Ia teringat percakapan dengan Eommanya tadi pagi. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Jaejoong naik ke ranjang dan duduk bersadar di heardboard besinya. Membiarkan Yunho memeluknya.

Namja tampan itu meletakkan kepalanya di dada Jaejoong sambil memejamkan mata. Tangannya melingkari pinggang dan perut namja cantik itu. Jaejoong menyelimuti tubuh Yunho lalu mendekapnya. Mengusap-usap rambut halus Yunho.

"Eomma bilang dia menemukanmu saat membuka pintu, sejak kapan kau ada di sana?" tanya Jaejoong lembut.

"Sejak hampir pagi,"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku bermimpi buruk saat tidur di apartement,"

"Apa tentang orang tuamu?"

"Ya…"

"Semua yang kau katakan pada Eomma, apa itu benar?"

"Benar… Appaku meninggal karena kanker itu benar… Tapi Eommaku yang pergi ke Amerika, itu salah. Dari aku lahir, dia sudah meninggalkanku untuk karirnya. Aku tidak punya Eomma," bisik laki-laki itu.

Oh well, Jaejoong merasa iba saat ini. Terus diusapnya rambut halus itu.

"Lain kali, teleponelah aku saat kau membutuhkanku, jangan hanya menunggu di luar rumah. Kau bisa sakit,"

"Apa boleh?"

"Boleh…"

"Boo… "

"Hmm?"

"Jantungmu berdebar keras,"

BLUSH…

Semburat merah itu langsung menjalar mewarnai pipi namja itu. Menyebabkan rasa panas. "YAA! Kalau begitu lepaskan aku!"

Jaejoong meronta pelan. Demi Yunjae Shiper, dia benar-benar malu.

"Ssst… Diamlah, aku suka mendengarnya…" bisik Yunho.

Jaejoong sudah akan memperotes, tapi melihat Yunho yang sudah nyaman membuatnya urung. Bibirnya tersenyum melihat Yunho. Tangannya kembali mengusap-usap kepala namja itu.

"Jaljayo…" bisiknya lembut.

**.**

**START WITH A KISS**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**YUNJAE**

**.**

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Ada yang kurang menurutnya. Setelah Yunho sakit, laki-laki itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Yeah, tidak benar-benar menghilang. Hanya saja dia tidak pernah menguntit Jaejoong lagi sekarang. Juga tidak tinggal di rumah Jaejoong lagi. Yoochun bilang kalau Yunho sedang sibuk.

"Hyung, sekarang jadi sepi ya?"

"Eung~" gumam Jaejoong tidak jelas.

"Kau tau kemana mereka bertiga? Kudengar mereka di sini hanya sebulan,"

"Sebulan?"

Junsu mengangguk "Mereka kan artis, jadi tidak mungkin pindah dari sekolah elit. Tapi Yoon Hye ssi juga sekolah di sini…"

"Itu karena dulu Eomma sekolah di sini, jadi dia meminta kami untuk sekolah di sini juga. Saat ini Changmin sedang ke Pulau Jeju untuk syuting bersama Yoon Hye, Yoochun mungkin ada jadwal, Yunho juga…"

"Aku tidak mengerti Hyung, tapi sepertinya Yunho memang benar-benar menyukaimu. Tidak mungkin dia sampai kemari mengejarmu,"

Jaejoong hanya diam. Namja itu memainkan kaleng soda dalam genggamannya dengan tatapan menerawang. Ah, kenapa ia jadi memikirkan namja itu? sepertinya ada yang kurang saat Yunho tidak ada.

**.**

**START WITH A KISS**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**YUNJAE**

**.**

"Masih tidak enak Hyung!"

Yunho mengacak rambutnya kesal "Ini sudah yang ke delapan, kenapa aku masih gagal?!"

"Kenapa Jae Hyung memintamu untuk bisa memasak?! Hal itu sangat mustahil," keluh Changmin.

"YAA Changmin ah! Jadi maksudmu mendapatkan Jaejoong itu sangat mustahil?!"

"Makanan ini buktinya!" saut Changmin datar "Ini hanya dadar gulung Hyung, dan kau tidak berhasil setelah mencobanya delapan kali!"

"Coba sendiri kalau kau bisa!" kesal Yunho.

"Aku ini hanya penikmat, bukan pembuat!" jawab Changmin diplomatis.

"Aku pasti bisa!" kata yunho sungguh-sungguh.

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau kau pesan saja lalu bilang padanya kau yang memasak,"

BLETAK

"YAA!" teriak Changmin ketika sebuah tomat tepat mengenai jidatnya.

"Sekali lagi kau memberiku ide gila, aku akan melemparimu dengan pisau!"

"Aiiish… Kau ini, itu kan cara yang paling mudah,"

"Kau tidak mengerti… Jaejoong adalah hal yang tidak bisa dicapai dengan mudah. Karena dia begitu berarti, aku ingin meraihnya dengan kekuatanku sendiri…"

Hening…

"Ke-kenapa kau menatapku begitu?" tanya Yunho gugup saat Changmin menatapnya intens.

"Kau sangat keren hyung..." ujar Changmin dengan mata berkaca-kaca "Fighting! Aku pasti akan mendukungmu!"

Yunho tersenyum "Gomawo,"

**.**

**.**

"Ayo cicipi!" pinta Yunho.

"Yunho ah, jadi selama ini kau sibuk belajar memasak?" tanya Yoochun skeptis.

Yunho mengangguk "Aku sudah meminta Manager Hyung untuk membatasi jadwalku,"

"Dan kau yang menjadi tasternya?" tatapan Yoochun beralih pada Changmin.

Changmin mengangguk sambil menyengir pada Yoochun.

"Ayo cobalah, aku sudah belajar selama dua minggu ini!"

"Kau yakin ini akan berhasil?"

"Joongie pasti akan menyukainya," kata Yunho mantap.

Kedua makhluk itu mulai menyuap dadar gulung buatan Yunho. Well, yunho sudah membuat nasi, dadar gulung, kimchi juga udang goreng.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yunho penuh harap.

"Rasanya…" yoochun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ini…" Changmin masih mengunyah.

"Ini enak yunho ah," jawab Yoochun sambil tersenyum.

"Ne Hyung, kimchimu benar-benar enak," seru Changmin.

Yunho mendesah lega. Bibirnya terus mengembang "Aku akan memberikannya pada Jongie," katanya riang sambil menata makanan itu dalam kotak bekal. Ada nasi, lalu dadar gulung bulat sebagai matanya, udang goreng sebagai mulutnya, satu kacang polong sebagai hidung dan kimchi untuk rambutnya.

"Kau seperti membuat bekal untuk anak TK," komentar Yoochun.

Yunho tersenyum lebar "Ini manis Yoochun ah…"

"Aah… Orang yang sedang jatuh cinta memang aneh,"

Tiba-tiba ponsel Yunho berdering. Nama manager hyungnya berkedip-kedip di layar ponsel itu.

"Ye Hyung?" jawab Yunho begitu telepon tersambung. "Mwo? Sekarang? ….Apa akan lama? … Baiklah…"

"Ada apa Hyung?" tanya Changmin.

"Hyung nim memintaku ke kantor agency sebentar, ada kontrak bagus menurutnya, jadi aku disuruh melihat,"

"Sekarang?"

"Ne,"

"Kalau begitu bersamaku saja, sebentar lagi aku ada pemotretan untuk majalah musim dingin," kata Yoochun.

"Baiklah,"

"Aku ikut Hyung," kata Changmin.

"Kau akan membawa makanan itu?" tanya Yoochun sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Yunho mengangguk "Aku akan langsung menemui Jongie begitu selesai. Aku tidak ingin menunggu lagi,"

Yoochun hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya "Baiklah, ayo!"

**.**

**.**

"Oh, Yunho ah, kau sudah datang,"

Yunho tersenyum pada pria berusia dua puluh delapan tahun itu. Ia berjalan menghampirinya sementara Yoochun dan Changmin melihat-lihat kegiatan yang ada di sana.

"Ada apa memanggilku kemari?"

"Aku ingin berbicara langsung padamu. Ada tawaran kontrak yang menarik. Kau akan di bayar penuh di awal, itu sangat bagus,"

"Untuk apa?"

"Syuting music vidio! Ah, itu dia produsernya!" seru Manager Yunho gembira "Hyung Nim," sapanya pada pria berjas yang lebih tua darinya sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Yunho ah, ini Direktur Park yang akan memproduseri mv ini," kata Manager Yunho.

"Mv siapa yang harus kubintangi?" tanya Yunho.

"Tentu saja kau tau dia. Song Hye Gyo. Kau akan membintangi mv-nya," jawab Produser Park "Ah, itu dia baru saja tiba,"

"Anyeong haseo…"

Tubuh yunho menegang mendengar suara itu. Matanya menggelap tiba-tiba. Jemarinya mencengkeram erat kotak bekal yang ada di tangannya.

"Hye Gyo ssi, apa kabar?" sapa Manager Yunho.

"Aku baik," jawab wanita itu sambil tersenyum. "Yunho ah, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk Yunho menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Aku menolak!" kata Yunho dingin.

Ketiga orang itu menatap heran.

"Aku menolak untuk syuting mv ini!" ulang Yunho.

"Wa-waeyo?" tanya Manager Yunho bingung.

"Karena itu mv untuk lagu Nona Hye Gyo Ssi,"

"Yunho ah, kita bisa membicarakannya bukan?" tanya wanita itu.

Yunho menoleh, menatap tajam "Apa alasanmu memintaku untuk membintangi mv ini?"

Wanita itu tersenyum "Tentu saja karena kau adalah artis terkenal, jadi aku butuh bantuanmu,"

"Aku menolak!" jawab Yunho dingin "Seribu kalipun kau memintaku, aku akan menolak,"

"Kami sudah memberikan penawaran terbaik untukmu," saut produser park.

"Aku sibuk,"

"Tapi kau tidak ada jadwal sama sekali_"

"Aku akan tetap menolak!" potong Yunho dingin.

Dahi Manager Yunho mengerut. Tidak biasanya yunho Bersikap seperti ini. Seolah Yunho sangat membenci wanita itu. Begitu juga dengan Yoochun dan Changmin yang tidak jauh dari mereka. mereka berdua menatap bingung pada Yunho.

"Tidak bisakah kau membantuku? Aku hanya menginginkanmu untuk mv ini!" wanita itu mulai emosi.

"Cari orang lain!"

"Kenapa kau tidak mau membantuku?"

"Seharusnya kau sudah tau alasannya!" kata Yunho dingin sambil berbalik pergi.

"Yunho ah! Apa seperti ini sikapmu pada orang yang melahirkamu?!"

SET

BRAAK…

Keempat orang itu menatap kaget. Apa telinga mereka salah dengar.

"Melahirkan?" gumam Changmin.

Yunho menatap terpaku pada kotak bekalnya yang jatuh ke lantai saat Hye Gyo menarik tangannya. Sebagian isi kotak bekal itu menghambur, tidak berbentuk lagi. Yunho menahan gemertak giginya. Dalam hitungan detik, wanita itu menghancurkan kerja kerasnya. Hatinya.

Changmin sudah akan mengambil langkah menuju Yunho tapi Yoochun menahannya. Memberinya isyarat untuk diam.

Perlahan, Yunho berjongkok. Mengambil kotak bekal itu lalu menutupnya kembali. Kemudian ia berdiri menatap Hye Gyo tajam dengan gejolak emosi tertahan. Rasa sakit, kecewa, dan marah mengumpul menjadi satu dalam pandangannya "Lalu, seperti apa caramu bersikap pada anak yang sudah kau lahirkan selama ini?"

Raut wajah Hye Gyo memucat.

"Apa sekarang kau mengakuiku sebagai putramu?" Yunho mendengus sinis "Maaf saja Nona, aku tidak punya Eomma!" tambahnya dingin lalu melangkah pergi.

Hye Gyo memegang kepalanya erat. Tubuhnya akan limbung kalau saja tidak ditahan oleh Manager Yunho dan Produser Park.

"Hye Gyeo ssi, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Changmin ah, cepat telepon Yoon Hye ssi!" bisik Yoochun.

"Untuk apa Hyung?"

"Lakukan saja!"

Dengan cepat Changmin menghubungi gadis itu. Tapi baru saja Changmin mengatakan yeoboseo, Yoochun sudah merebut ponselnya.

"Ini aku Yoochun, Yoon Hye ssi aku butuh bantuanmu! Tolong beritahu Jaejoong ssi,"

**.**

**.**

Yunho berdiri menatap rumah itu terdiam dari luar pagar. Ia tidak sanggup masuk ke dalamnya. Akhirnya, laki-laki itu hanya bisa duduk bersandar tembok pagar di pinggir jalan. Ia membuka kotak bekalnya. Hancur… Makanan itu sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Sama seperti hatinya. Sumpahnya sudah terlaksana.

Hatinya terasa sakit ketika menatap makanan itu. Itu adalah hasil kerja kerasnya, usahanya. Dan sekarang semuanya hancur. Perlahan, air matanya menetes, jatuh ke dalam kotak bekal itu.

'Lain kali, teleponelah aku saat kau membutuhkanku, jangan hanya menunggu di luar rumah. Kau bisa sakit,'

'Apa boleh?'

'Boleh…'

Yunho semakin terisak saat mengingat hal itu. Air matanya berjatuhan ke dalam kotak bekal itu. Ia sangat membutuhkan Jaejoong di sisinya. Tapi saat ini, ia tidak bisa memanggil namja itu. Tidak bisa karena tidak tau apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah memanggil namja itu.

Kreeek…

Terdengar pintu pagar di buka. Seseorang berdiri di depannya. Yunho tau siapa dia. Tapi namja itu tetap menunduk.

Jaejoong berjongkok di depannya. Kemudian tangan laki-laki itu terulur, mengambil kotak bekal itu. yunho tetap diam membiarkannya. Perlahan, jaejoong mengambil dadar telur itu lalu menyuapnya. Ia menambahkan kimchi ke dalam mulutnya.

"asin… rasanya terlalu asin…" komentar namja itu.

Yunho hanya diam. Ia tidak bisa apa-apa lagi. Apa itu artinya yunho sudah di tolak?

SET

DEG

CUP

Mata musang itu menatap terkejut saat tangan jaejoong menangkup kedua pipinya, mengangkat wajahnya. Lalu mengecup bibirnya. Ia menatap mata doe yang tertutup itu. Merasakan bibir cherry itu menekan dalam bibirnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, jaejoong melepaskan kecupan itu. Ia tersenyum lembut menatap Yunho "Sekarang jadi terasa manis," bisiknya.

Ada yang membuncah dalam dada Yunho. Perasaan terharu, sekaligus bahagia. Hal yang belum pernah dirasakan selama hidupnya. Rasanya, menyenangkan…

Diraihnya tengkuk namja cantik itu lalu menariknya mendekat.

"Mmhh…" ia melumat lembut bibir cherry itu lagi.

Jaejoong membalas ciumannya sama lembut. Tidak ada keraguan di dalamnya. Suara decakan mulai terdengar tidak beraturan. Keduanya saling mengecap seolah menyampaikan semua perasaan yang ada. Hingga nafas mereka habis.

"Kau tidak perlu lagi membuat makanan, karena mulai sekarang akulah yang akan membuatkan makanan untukmu. Berdiri di sisimu dan selalu menemanimu. Terima kasih sudah berusaha untukku," ucap Jaejoong.

Cup…

Sekali lagi Yunho mengecup bibir merah itu "Saranghae…" bisiknya jelas.

Jaejoong merasa wajahnya panas "Nado…" balasnya sambil menundukkan wajah.

**.**

**START WITH A KISS**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**YUNJAE**

**.**

"Jadi kau menolak kontrak itu?"

Yunho mengangguk, menatap muram.

Jaejoong tersenyum "Gwenchanae… Pilihlah hal yang terbaik menurutmu Yunho ah. Jika kau tidak ingin mengingatnya, abaikan. Dia memang Eommamu, tapi kalau menyakitkan, hiduplah diatas pilihanmu sendiri,"

Yunho menggenggam tangan itu lalu tersenyum "Aku sudah memutuskan Boo, dia hanya masa laluku. Aku akan menganggapnya tidak ada. Tidak pernah ada yang terjadi, dan dia bukan siapa-siapa. Aku akan melupakan semuanya…"

"Aku akan selalu mendukungmu," Jaejoong balas tersenyum.

Yunho kembali memakan Bulgogi buatan Jaejoong "Boo, aku ingin tanya. Kenapa kau menyuruhku membuat makanan dengan baik saat itu? biasanya orang lain akan meminta hal yang lain,"

Jaejoong tersenyum "Kau tau Bear, makanan itu membawa kebahagiaan. Dengan makanan, orang menjadi akrab dan sebuah keluarga akan terasa kehangatannya. Karena itu juga aku belajar membuat makanan yang enak. Aku ingin menikmatinya bersamamu,"

"Aku mengerti,"

"Jadi… Kau akan kembali ke sekolah lamamu?"

Yunho menghentikan makannya sejenak "Yoochun dan Changmin mungkin iya, tapi aku tidak. Aku akan tetap di sana, karena aku membutuhkanmu…"

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengarnya.

"YUNHO HYUUUNG EODISEO?" lengkingan itu terdengar keras.

Yunho mendesah "Ada satu orang lagi yang akan sangat bahagia kalau kau memasak untuknya,"

"Ah, kau di sini rupa_ Woaaaaaaa ada bulgogiiii!" seru Changmin kemudian langsung duduk di kursi sambil menggeser semangkuk besar Bulgogi di tengah meja.

Jaejoong menaikkan alisnya menatap Yunho.

"Kau lihat sendiri bukan?" saut Yunho.

"Woaaa ini sangat enak, kau yang memasak Hyung? Sangat mustahil,"

Yunho mendengus kesal sementara Jaejoong tertawa geli.

"Jaejoong yang memasak,"

Pandangan Changmin beralih ke arah Jaejoong dengan tatapan berbinar "Jae Hyung, kau keren!"

"Yunho ah," sapa yoochun tiba-tiba.

"Hyung!"

"Su-ie, kau bersama Yoochun ssi?" tanya Jaejoong heran saat melihat Junsu.

"Kami kebetulan bertemu di jalan dan dia mengajakku kemari,"

"Yunho ah, jadi kencan yang kau maksud itu di sini? Di apartementmu?" tanya Yoochun.

"Memangnya kenapa? Lagipula Changmin datang merusaknya," dengus Yunho.

"Dan sekarang aku dan junsu,"

"Sudahlah, ayo kita makan sama-sama sebelum Changmin menghabiskan semuanya," lerai Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum. Ia baru menyadari kalau sebenarnya ia punya banyak keluarga. Dan itu semua karena namja cantik yang menjadi pilihan takdirnya itu. Matanya menatap Jaejoong yang tengah sibuk mengambilkan mangkok. Betapa beruntungnya ia bertemu namja cantik itu. Dan semuanya berawal dari sebuah ciuman yang tidak di sengaja…

**.**

**START WITH A KISS**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**YUNJAE**

**FIN**

**.**

**Well, aku tau ini alurnya kecepetan, banyak tipo dan EYD cacat. But, ceritanya emang seperti ini, dan end harus sampai di sini, jadi nggak akan ada squel-sequelnya. Yang kemarin bilang mirip you're beautiful, memang aku terinspirasi dari situ dengan versi yang berbeda. Well, makasi banyak yang udah review dan yang baca. See you next time, sayonara ^^**


End file.
